


Inevitable

by tawny_owl



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: "oops i tripped on my best friend what do i do", First Kiss, First Time, M/M, rimming (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawny_owl/pseuds/tawny_owl
Summary: Tipsy shenanigans leading to sexy shenanigans.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up and wrote Milex porn. Please keep me in your thoughts as I'll never be able to see either of them live again without spontaneously combusting from shame and regrets.

They’re exhausted and a little bit more than drunk, arms heavy around each other’s shoulders, giggling like schoolboys and tripping on the stairs heading to Miles’ flat then on the corridor’s carpet as Miles tries (and fails) to get his keys to open the door. He scowls at it, as if he could make it open with the sheer force of his will, which makes Alex laugh even harder against his shoulder. When the lock finally clicks open, they stagger uncertaintly, trying to work out how they can both manoeuver through the door at the same time; it takes a few tries but they manage at last, shushing each other as if the whole building hadn’t already heard their pathetic attempts at keeping quiet during the whole staircase antics.

God, Miles thinks hazily as they both toe their shoes and shrug their jackets off, we’re well and truly hammered. But the fleeting thought leaves his mind immediately when he feels Alex’s hand around the small of his back, his mate having apparently decided this is the perfect time to dance in the living room. He laughs at the incongruous idea but goes with it without question, as he always does when his friend has something in mind. Still giggling, he plants one finger on Alex’s chest, keeping him still for a moment as he heads toward the record player and puts a random vinyl on. The record scratches softly then the deep voice of Leonard Cohen reverberates around them ; Miles wonders briefly if they can dance to that but Alex doesn’t care in the least, as he soons finds out when he lifts his head and sees his friend reenacting some of the ridiculous moves he improvised when they filmed that infamous cover at the end of their last tour. Miles grins at the memories and, after a few moments of watching Alex move lazily across the room, he hops up to his feet to join him.

The only thing is, they’re both well past the point of tipsy and when Miles gets up, his momentum makes him trip on his own legs and land ungracefully on his battered couch ; to his surprise, he finds himself with a quite startled Alex sprawled upon his upper body, as he apparently grabbed the man on his way to the couch in a vain attempt to keep his balance. After a few seconds of perplexity, the whole situation makes them erupt in a fit of laughter again, their hiccups reverberating into each other’s chest. Miles tries to extricate himself from under Alex’s back but he only manages to pull his left arm free from where the couch tried to swallow it; too tired to know what to do with it, he just lets it fall on Alex’s side, fingers splayed on his friend’s ribs. 

"Remember the Bad Habits video?" he says, smirking as his fingers trail along Alex’s side, the sheer material of his friend’s shirt doing nothing to contain the warmth seeping from his skin. "Yeah, t’was fun", Alex slurs with a fond smile " ‘xcept our positions were reversed and that’s how I found out you were ticklish, innit?". Miles laughs at that, because Alex made him squirm so much that day they had to shoot the bed sequence four times (not that he minded, though). Fun day indeed. Still smiling at the memory, he moves his left hand absentmindedly against Alex’s side as he cards through Alex’s hair with the other one, trying to breathe without inhaling half of his friend’s long locks at the same time. Alex moves his head at last, letting it fall in the comfortable spot between Miles collarbone and the couch back pillow; they’re so close it makes them squint a bit to see each other’s faces, but they’re too tired and content to move elsewhere.

Alex hums quietly as Miles fingers trail softly against his stomach; he’s not as ticklish as his mate, but the feeling is quite pleasant and he’s so comfortable that he almost purrs. The sight of Alex, eyes closed, looking so soft and relaxed while being literally petted like a cat, makes Miles’ chest expand with warmth and affection and he can’t help but turning his head just so to place a quick peck on his friend’s temple. Alex smiles and mumbles a tired « don’t stop », before settling even more comfortably against Mile’s neck. After a while, Leonard Cohen stops crooning from the record player, but neither of them bothers getting up to flip the vinyl.

They stay like this for a while, almost falling asleep on each other, Miles’ hands loosely trailing on Alex’s chest, when one of his long fingers inadvertently slips through an opened button. He should be used to it by now but the sensation of warm skin under his fingertip is too tempting and, on impulse, he slowly splays his whole hand under the fabric to feel Alex’s heartbeat, strong and fluttering under his left palm. 

Miles didn’t notice exactly when the mood changed, but everything’s a little bit overwhelming now: Alex’s weight on top of him, his face so close to Miles they're breathing the same air, his skin, smooth and so warm under his fingers. Miles’ right hand grips Alex’s right hip (he did not even notice when it landed there) and Alex’s eyes are open now, dark and soft at the same time as he looks up expectantly at Miles; his mouth is slightly opened and when Miles looks back to where his hand is splayed on his friend’s chest, he notices that both their pulses are quite racing now. Not daring to look at Alex, he stares at the expanse of skin revealed by his opened shirt, and moves his fingers oh so slightly to circle his left nipple. Alex gasps softly at that and he shivers, nipple hardening instantly under Miles’ fingers. 

The tiny sound makes Miles freeze, alcohol and sleepiness and a haze of unidentified emotions colliding through his mind. His gaze locks with Alex’s, who answers his question before he even manages to come up with it. « Don’t stop » he repeats. The meaning behind these words is not the same this time, and they both know it as Alex tentatively puts both his hands where Miles’ are, thumbs stroking Miles’ delicate knuckles. His breath his quick and hot and wet against Mile’s neck.

Miles exhales shakingly and resumes his movements on Alex’s chest, his right hand moving on its own accord to tug at the hem of Alex’s shirt, where it is still tucked inside his slim jeans. He briefly strokes the sliver of skin that appears there, before sliding his hand further down on Alex’s jeans. His fingers slowly creep on the inside of Alex’s strong thigh, applying more pressure to spread Alex’s legs apart; his nose is buried into Alex’s hair and he inhales his scent deeply, feeling his friend’s heart hammering under his palm as his right hand moves up again to cup Alex’s groin. Alex gasps louder at that and Miles bites his lips, overwhelmed by the sensation. He cannot help but stroke Alex through the rough material of his jeans, not quite believing what he’s doing but unable to stop now. It feels so right, somehow. Like something they'd been waiting for without realising it. Inevitable.

"Should have done this long ago", he thinks deliriously, "feels so fucking good-" He realises he said that out loud when Alex moans brokenly in agreement, head lolling as he pushes back against Miles’s hand, hips lifting off Miles of their own accord. Miles can feel Alex growing harder and harder with each stroke, and he finds himself unable to focus on anything else but the very real sensation of his friend’s arousal under his palm.

"Trousers. Off. Now." Miles says urgently, after one look at Alex’s flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. It is easier said than done, though, and they struggle for a few minutes before managing to remove Alex’s trousers and underwear in one go. They’re panting and leaning into each other by the time they fall back on the couch in a messy heap, arms and legs entangled and hair darkened by sweat. Miles’ hands find their way back to Alex’s thighs and the feeling of his naked skin while himself is still fully clothed is almost too much, and not enough at the same time. He strokes Alex’s thighs, his hips and surreptitiously slides his hands underneath to grab Alex’s arse in one swift move. "Always wanted to do that to you without your clothes on", he chuckles breathlessly in Alex’s ear, while Alex yelps. "Miles, you sneaky bastard", Alex practically growls, "I know you've got a kinky obsession with me arse but get your hands back on me right now". 

Miles almost points out that he’s doing just that, but he takes pity on Alex and pushes him back against his own hips, his left hand griping Alex’s side so hard he’s going to leave marks, while is right hand hovers above Alex’s cock, not quite sure what to do. Finally, he slowly slides one finger down the length of it and up again several times, circling the leaking head with his thumb and forefinger before gently brushing against the frenulum; Alex is now moaning continuously, hips stuttering but Miles holds him still, resuming his sweet torture. He’s now exploring the soft skin at the base of Alex’s cock, long fingers lightly caressing his balls and perineum. Alex moans louder than ever when one of Miles’ fingers ventures even farther, legs opening wide to allow him better access. Miles smirks at that and teases Alex mercilessly, finger caressing and exploring but never quite giving him what his body wants. "Next time", he pants, "I’m gonna eat you out. Gonna make you come with my fingers and tongue only, love". Alex is flushed everywhere now, and too far gone for any kind of coherent answer, but his cock switches at Miles’ promise and he mouthes wordless sounds into Miles throat. Miles takes the hint and goes back to stroking him where he needs it most, hard and wet and smooth at the same time. 

Alex’s breathing becomes frantic, his hips jerking erratically, and Miles feels him struggle to stay on the brink. "Mi- Miles", Alex half-demands, half-pleads, locking eyes with him in a desperate attempt to focus, "kiss me". Miles fleetingly wonders why the hell they didn’t think of that before, but any remaining thought flies out of the window when he finds Alex’s lips, warm and wet and swollen where he bit them to keep from crying too loudly earlier. The kiss is sloppy, uncoordinated and they end up panting into each other’s mouth rather than really snogging, but it’s the best kiss both of them have ever experienced. Miles could keep going for hours, but he knows Alex is begging for release and he encourages him softly, whispering sweet nothings and pet names in his ear as he keeps stroking him with firm long pulls, flicking his wrist every so often. Eyes closed as he chases his own pleasure, he feels rather than sees Alex finally letting go, his body taut and flushed against his. One last pull and Alex cries out, gasping for air against Miles’ mouth as he comes for what feels like an eternity. Miles almost forgot his own arousal, but the sight of Alex’s orgasm is what does it for him and he follows suit without even touching himself, muffling his cries into Alex’s neck until his own hips stop jerking.

They both lay panting after that, trying to remember how breathing works. The couch is not so comfortable after all, they’re disgusting and the air is cooling down the sweat and other bodily fluids on their skin, but they honestly couldn’t care less. They keep grinning and kissing each other, until Miles notices Alex is beginning to shiver, which prompts him to get up to bring back a warm towel and a soft blanket. Discarding his own clothes, he cleans Alex and himself up, then slides swiftly under the blanket, snuggling close to Alex and playing thoughtlessly with his damp hair.

"Yep", Alex says with a bashful smile, "we should definitely do that again, don’t ya think?" Miles grins as he bends over to kiss Alex’s forehead. "You can count on it, Mr. Turner", he answers smugly, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous way that has both of them snorting. "After all, don't you forget I've got a promise to keep".


End file.
